


Story time with Remus

by Tpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Raising Harry Potter, Remus Is A Good Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Remus Lupin Fest Prompt: Remus playing with Baby Harry





	Story time with Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Come hangout with me on Tumblr @ Artymakeart.tumblr.com


End file.
